


unwanted answer

by kyaaaana



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: curiosity killed the cat?





	unwanted answer

Here they were, laying down on the floor of Jungeun’s apartment with empty soda cans and crumpled bags of chips around them. The coffee table had been pushed next to the wall under the window, and they had spread a blanket down on the floor to make it more comfortable. They had just come back from a party and were both pretty tipsy. How they even got back to Jungeun’s apartment was a mystery and a miracle in one. 

The only source of light was from the TV, which was only on to serve as white noise so that the two girls wouldn’t make themselves paranoid from all the scary stuff they’d been watching and reading about in festivities for the spooky holiday that was coming up. Aside from the TV, the only other sounds were chuckles from the girls and an occasional “look at this.” 

They laid down for a while, scrolling through their phones and making jokes and talking about anything that they remembered happening at the party that they had just left, which consisted of “did you see Hansol and his new girlfriend?” and “Ki Young was all over Kahei; it’s a pity he doesn’t know she’s gay” and always a “Sangchul tried to get another innocent girl drunk again in hopes of getting with her, so I don’t know why he still gets invited to parties.”

After a while, Jungeun turned to look at Jiwoo, a stupid grin on her face.

“Hey, I read this article the other day about this guy who died in place of his wifeㅡ who was being held hostage by some gangstersㅡ because he loved her so much.”

“Wow, people really would go that far for love, huh?” Jiwoo replied, a chuckle leaving her lips. “I can’t relate, I’ve never been in love.”

Jungeun laughed and rolled her eyes, “You’re stupid. There’s more to love than romantic love, you know.”

Jiwoo thought about it for a moment. “That’s true, I guess you’re right. Still wild, but to be honest, I’d do the same too. I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

“Come on,” Jungeun started, “I know there’s got to be at least  _ one _ person you’re interested in at school. I just want to know who it is.”

“The answer to that is no one, Jungeun.” Jiwoo turned her attention back to her phone, and after a quick glance, Jungeun could tell that she was on Instagram. 

“That’s a lie. You’ve been writing shitty love poems more often than usual. And when you do that, that means someone’s caught your attention and you’re too much of a wuss to do anything about it because you think it’ll end bad and with you heartbroken.” Jungeun nodded, a sly grin on her lips. “Or, because you think that they don’t even like you back and you stop yourself from even shooting your shot in the first place.”

“Wow,” Jiwoo sighed and set her phone down on her stomach. “I didn’t ask to be psychoanalyzed but okay.”

“Wasn’t even a psychoanalysis but okay.” Jungeun shrugged turning her attention back to her phone. “You didn’t answer my question though. So spill the tea! Who is this person you’re writing sappy shit about?”

“Fine, maybe I have a small crush on Sooyoung.” Jiwoo let out an exhale and sat up, glancing back down at Jungeun. “Now you’ve got your tea for the day. Or night. Whatever it is.”

“Sooyoung!?” Jungeun dropped her phone on her face in shock. “Isn’t she straight or something!?”

“No! She’s  _ at least _ bi. I’ve heard her talk about girls,” She laid back down, “And I think I overheard her talking to her friend in class one day about sleeping with Haseul? Or was it Jinsoul? Not so sure, but that’s not the point! The point is she’s  _ at least _ bi.”

“Well, why do you like her?” Jungeun was curious now. 

Jiwoo let out a dreamy sigh and held her hands to her cheeks. “Well, she’s super pretty, so there’s that. I could listen to her laugh forever. She’s smart and clever and passionate about what she likes.”

“Wow,” Jungeun sighed, “Well, good luck with that! I’ll be supporting you.”

Jiwoo turned to Jungeun and smiled, “Thanks. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for, even though you annoy me sometimes.”

“Of course. Supporting and annoying you at the same time is what a best friend does!” Jungeun gave Jiwoo a slight smile, wanting to bite her tongue at how the words “best friend” came out of her mouth when all she wanted was to be more than that to Jiwoo. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have been so curious.

**Author's Note:**

> k i did this for class (with different names obv bc i was NOT gonna submit a fanfic) so don't say it was too short or whatever! it was a flash fiction piece on scene.


End file.
